geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Milo and Elijah
Milo and Elijah are characters in Lunarosse. Known throughout the Lunarosse Region as the troublesome "Cheshire Twins," these two do whatever it takes to cause mischief for the humans. Their main trick is making people play a guessing game of which one is which. Only Carmen seems to know the answer in her own unique way. They later open an armor shop for the headquarters. Physical Appearance Since Milo and Elijah are identical twins, they look exactly alike with short black hair and purple cat ears. Milo tends to part his hair to the left, while Elijah parts his to the right. Although they tell others that they switch it on a daily basis, the parting of their hair is generally consistent, unless they are deliberately attempting to confuse others. Both twins possess amber-colored eyes, a thin face and tan skin. Their wardrobe is exactly the same, a sleeveless purple vest partially exposing their chest, white pants, and brown boots. An orange sash is tied around their waists. Their cat-like tails are also purple, whereas Carmen points out Milo's curves to the right. They both wear elbow length purple gloves. Personality Milo and Elijah are exactly alike in personality as well, both being the most mischievous Cheshires in the clan. A common game they love to play is the "Which One Is Which? Game," which involves the twins shuffling their position around at a lightning fast pace before asking their victim which one is either Milo or Elijah. Only Carmen seems to be the one to differentiate the two, pointing out Milo's flaw. When in the presence of their chief, Sonia, whom they call "Chief Lady Sonia", they don a sycophantic persona. This could be to keep from getting a lashing from her or not to fall prey to her "Charm" ability. Abilities Like other Cheshires, the twins are capable of using cat-like traits: incredible speed, impeccable sense of danger, and able to leap tall heights. Both use claw-like gauntlets as their main weapons of choice and won't stall to use them should the situation call for it. In battle, Elijah proves he's more the muscle between the two of them, while Milo covers the rear using Glyph magic. Outside of combat, both have a knack for creating clothing, armor, and accessories. Trivia *Gemini states for the record he did base Elijah and Milo's personality off the Hitachiin Twins from Ouran High School Host Club, as he and one of his online friends, Rei-chan, were dubbed the "Hitachiin Twins of GreatestJournal". Despite, he didn't include a twincest angle since that stuff grosses him out. *The idea of having Milo having a deformity to his tail came about when Gemini was stumped on how the party would be able to tell them about. Since the sprites look the same in-game, they didn't have their parted hair styles. In the bath scene, Elijah confirms Milo "curves to the right" in more ways than one. *The Cheshire Twins were originally going to be the culprits of stealing the food from the Bahrmuel Guild, but Gemini wanted the race to appear a little more sympathetic than being a band of thieves. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction